Soaps
by Askre5
Summary: Splinter likes to watch soap operas but one of his sons apparently does too, and that means his brothers stay clear off. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 04/04 2007

I got the idea after seeing the 2007 CGI movie, those who have seen it will probably be familiar with the inspiration, there is a homage to it in this story.

Anyway, I wondered what if one of the turtles actually watched the soaps with Splinter and this little thing was born. It was written for sake of humor,

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 _Sum: Splinter likes to watch soap operas but one of his sons apparently does too, and that means his brothers stay clear off._

* * *

 **Soaps**

The turtle walked into the living room after his recent activities, intending to relax there for a little bit. But as he entered, the reptile heard the television was already being watched.

He blinked for a moment and carefully approached. The ninja froze when seeing both Master Splinter and one of his brothers sitting there, the elder rat in his recliner and the other turtle in an armchair. Both watched the television attentively.

 _Forgot what time it is,_ the turtle thought and quickly evicted himself out of the living room doorway and hightailed towards the kitchen.

The turtle watching the television with their father had really surprised his brothers with his interest. He had not been exactly the one they thought watched and enjoyed soap operas. But when Splinter found out as well the two now regularly, five o'clock sharp, sat down to watch their episodes.

"Almost got you, didn't they?" a voice addressed the fleeing turtle as the ninja entered the kitchen.

Another of their brother sat by the table with a drink, his brother nodded and put one hand on the chest plate. He let out a breath of relief.

"Splinter was just about to look up when I noticed what they were doing," the turtle whispered while sitting down.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous. How can this guy be so stupid," the voice of their television watching sibling carried to the kitchen.

"He certainly doesn't carry the intelligence known in his family," Splinter agreed.

This was also common now. When their father had watched alone and his son was still in the 'soap opera closet', they had watched in silence. But now both tended to comment or speak with each other about the recent events of the series.

The old ninja master certainly seemed to enjoy it that he had something in common with his son, other than ninjitsu. The turtle as well was now completely open about his interest, before having tried desperately to hide it. But he was now under the protection of their father, the other turtles had long ago learned you don't diss their father's show.

The third brother came now running on top speed to the kitchen. There he bent over while catching his breath, terror in his eyes. No doubt he had actually entered the living room before realizing what time it was.

"I swear, I keep forgetting," he said and glanced up at his smirking brothers.

"How much time is left?" the brother who had arrived a bit earlier asked.

"Uh," the newly arrived reptile looked at the clock. "Five minutes tops."

"Well I suppose it could be worse," the turtle with the drink said.

"How could it possibly be?" the newly arrived one said as he sat down.

"Splinter could figure we should all gather together at that time to watch," his brother clarified. His siblings shuddered at the very thought.

There was now silence as the three brothers waited for this moment to end. Usually they simply went out during this hour but all three of them were grounded in the lair. Well the fourth brother as well shared the punishment, but he was allowed to watch his show.

They had been topside on an exercise run, under strict orders not to engage anyone since they were all recently recovered from a slight flue. Having caught it almost simultaneously and shared the misery together for a long week.

But then one of them had spotted a robbery, figuring it would be easy to stop the turtles engaged the robber. Unfortunately it was somebody with explosives, he was not afraid to use them. Nobody was hurt but the whole shop was destroyed and one of the brothers had been spotted, though not clearly.

Yet the 'a fast moving shadow, almost reminding you of a big turtle was seen near the scene' was enough hint for Splinter. And now they could not go topside for another week.

"So, how about a card game while we wait," one brother suggested after a short while. But before his siblings could respond, the familiar ending music reached their ear holes.

"Finally," a turtle muttered.

They could see Splinter walk shortly later past the kitchen, heading apparently for the dojo. But into the kitchen came their fourth brother, he raised an eye ridge when seeing all his siblings sitting there.

"You all here?" he remarked surprised.

"Uh yeah?" one of his brothers shrugged.

The fourth turtle shook his head and went for the cupboard and rescued a glass. He then walked to the fridge to get a carton of orange juice. As he was pouring himself the drink, one of his brothers remarked casually.

"So enjoyed the show?"

"MIKEY!" Leo and Raph shouted and their brother realized what question he had just asked and cringed.

"Oh yes," Donatello responded and drank from his glass, ignoring his brothers' groans he continued.

"Though it was not one of the better ones, it wasn't bad. It did keep the story going…"

Leo and Raph glared at Mikey who grinned sheepishly, their purple masked brother continued on to talk about the recent episode. His brothers were powerless to stop him this time, additional punishment to the grounding had been:

If you ask Donatello if he liked the latest episode, you will listen in silence as he explains what he liked.

 **The End**


End file.
